wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Professor Melody Saphira
Academic and Professional Career After graduating from Hogwarts, Melody Saphira traveled the world, gaining all of the knowledge she could about muggle art and magical art. She joined Hogwarts as the Art History Teacher. One semester she would talk about muggle art, the next semester would be magical art. She would also substitute any of the musical classes if needed. Personal Life The Beginning Melody spent many years in the waters of Ireland, killing off sickly sailors that sailed into her domain, before she decided to investigate the world above the seas. She spent most of her time with an elderly shopkeeper who started to teach her the basics of human magic until the shopkeeper died. Melody then sailed to Carlisle, England and learned more about magic. She also gained her wand here before traveling more. As she traveled, she met a blue dragon named Melko. The two got close, creating a brother/sister relationship. In recognition of this, Melko created a necklace with dragon magic embedded into into it, but Melody doesn't know what the magic is. They would travel from town to town and learn more about the mortals, but this came at a price. . . During their journey, they were stopped by bandits. Upon scaring a majority of the group, the ringleader stayed behind and challenged Melko. Melko told Melody to hide for her own safety since she didn't quite know how to use defensive magic yet. This challenge ended in Melko dying, and Melody unleashing her wrath on the bandit, leaving him dead as well. Melody would bury Melko at the bottom of a lake. Well, specifically the Great Lake. After this, Melody went into the closest town and asked if there was a place where she could learn the ways of magic. Thus began her journey at Hogwarts Welcome to Hogwarts Upon arriving at Hogwarts, Melody had a discussion with the four founders, telling them her situation where she was left without a home and people she was close to had died and she wanted to be able to protect herself and the ones close to her. After discussing, the founders allowed Melody to enroll, officially making her a first year student. At the Opening Ceremony, Melody was sorted into Ravenclaw. Students would look at her weird because she had scales. Melody was teased for not being human, but she was kinda used to it because others looked at her and murmured behind her back as she walked by. Melody would keep her peace and work hard at her studies. Her professors saw that she was talented in Charms, Choir, Art, and D.A.D.A. Because of her "strangeness", she never really had any friends. So she would sit alone or stay quiet when they had meals and Study Hall. Students knew what she was, they were scared that Melody would lure them away and kill them. When ever she had free time, Melody would sneak off to the Great Lake and sit there talking. To others she may have seemed crazy talking to herself, but she was talking to her "brother" that she had buried there. Now one day, Rowena Ravenclaw saw Melody at the Lake and asked her what was wrong. So Melody explained that the others didn't like her because she was a Siren. Rowena gave her some advice, before asking to see Melody in her Siren form. Melody did so by pulling some of the water into an orb and stepped into it. Apparently Rowena thought it was beautiful because she then gave Melody permission to swim around the Lake when ever she was stressed or felt lonely and needed a familiar space to think. From there on out, Melody seemed to be a bit chipper, but other witches and wizards still didn't want to befriend her. Sucks for them, because when a group of Slytherin students tried to gang up on a Ravenclw student, Melody stood up for them, using Flipendo on the ringleader to send a message. However, she was able to lose herself when she was in Choir. The Professor was so impressed, that he suggested that she should move up to an advanced class and join ensemble. Which she did. It was then that students wanted to be "friends" with her. The End at Hogwarts Years pass, and Melody graduates Hogwarts. She doesn't go into the Ministry, but she goes traveling around the world learning about art and its history. Along her way to learning more about the history of muggle and magical art and its history, Melody did a few musical tours within the wizarding world. These shows got her enough money to update her wardrobe to something that fit the periods of time she would go through. As a professor, she still doesn't have many friends, so on her "off periods", Melody goes to the Great Lake and swims around to clear her head, talk to Melko, or just be herself. But on occasion, Melody will have breakdowns and will sing songs that give the message that her mental state isn't great (like on the anniversary of Melko's death). Appearance Eye Color- Blue Hair Color- Blonde/Brown Hair Style- Short Clothes- Corset and skirt (Formal wear/Class); Corset and jeans (Semi-Formal); Blue Plaid shirts (Casual) Accessories- Choker, Dragon Crystal necklace Markings- Light blue lines that go from the corner of one eye to the other that crosses over the bridge of her nose, a dot at the corner of each eye, and a line that starts from the middle of the line on the bridge of her nose that goes to the bow of her lip. Scales appear when parts of her body get water on it or her body is submerged in water. Extra Info * Melody is always barefoot * Concerning love, Melody doesn't exactly know what the feeling of true love is because she is a siren and all she knew was to lure men with her looks and singing. * She has basic knowledge of dragons due to an encounter she had during her travels. * During her travels, she gained knowledge of different places and their culture, but what really intrigued her was their art so she decided to look into it more. Trivia * Rumor has it (made by the students), that if you listen hard enough, you can hear a female voice softly singing by the waters that surround Hogwarts. * Melody doesn't know/understand true love due to her past lifestyle of luring men to their deaths. * Melody knows the basics of dragons, all thanks to Melko. * Melody got the last name of "Saphira" due to her siren scales * She is older than she looks * Nobody really knows her sexuality, but they guess heterosexual because she's a Siren * Her facial markings disappear if scales show up on her nose and under her eyes. * Her race of siren (Blue Siren) is the only race to be able to control water, while all sirens have the ability to have their tail change to legs once out of water. Gallery (Will add later, but if anyone else wants to find images of Melody Saphira and add them, please do!) Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw Professors